Crashed
by Dryadeh
Summary: Lo que sucede con Clint cuando todo estalla. "¿Está listo para obedecer, agente Barton?" Clint/Natasha [SPOILERS de Capitán América: El soldado de invierno. Referencias a Agent's of SHIELD] NC-17. Regalo para Marion S. Lee. AI de livejournal


Escribí este fic como Amiga Invisible de** Marion S. Lee** para el Amigo invisible organizado por la comunidad de Livejournal theavengers_esp. El fic explica qué sucede con Clint durante los acontecimientos que tienen lugar el Capitán América 2, y también hay referencias a la serie Agent's of SHIELD aunque sin spoilers (y por cierto, si no estáis viéndola, no sé a qué esperáis!). Es un Clint/Natasha con rating muy alto ;)

El título viene de la canción del mismo nombre de _Daughtry_.

Gracias a **Mileya** y **Leydhen** por ayudarme a sacar este fic adelante :)

* * *

**Crashed**

_And then I crashed into you,_

_and I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_but then you breathed your breath in me_

—_Me gustas más de pelirroja._

_Clint la observa correr las cortinas de todas las ventanas del piso franco, dejándolo en penumbra. Natasha se detiene al escucharlo y vuelve el rostro hacia él. Sus carnosos labios se curvan en una sonrisa que le llena de brillo los ojos verdes. Lo mira a través de las pestañas y enrosca los dedos de una mano en la punta de su coleta rubia._

—_Sólo es una peluca —dice, en voz baja. Entonces sus manos se mueven hacia las sienes, donde desprende de un par de horquillas y la cortina de pelo dorado desaparece, dejando a la luz su cabello rojo sujeto en un apretado moño. Se deshace el recogido, ladea la cabeza y se peina el pelo con los dedos, sin dejar de mirar a Clint._

_A él ya se le ha secado la boca y le da la impresión de que hace mucho calor en ese piso gris y sin apenas muebles. Es curioso porque no había notado la alta temperatura cuando entró. _

_Como si supiera exactamente las sensaciones que está despertando en él, Natasha sonríe y deja que las manos resbalen por su melena roja hasta detenerse en su cuello._

—_Me gustas más sin ropa —añade él._

_Ella rodea con los dedos la cremallera de su mono negro y, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, susurra:_

—_Eso también puede arreglarse._

* * *

El día en que S.H.I.E.L.D. cayó Clint Barton estaba destinado en Groenlandia. Era una misión relativamente sencilla y monótona: infiltrarse en un grupo terrorista de Europa del Este que intentaba utilizar la isla como base de operaciones para trasladar armas de última tecnología al continente americano. Sus órdenes eran observar, registrar y reportar. No tenía que neutralizarlos ni sabotearlos.

La realidad se traducía en pasarse los días rodeado de tipos que hablaban la mayor del tiempo en idiomas eslavos de los que sólo entendía unas pocas palabras. Le ordenaban cargar y colocar el armamento que iban recibiendo regularmente en una enorme nave gris que usaban a modo de almacén. El resto del tiempo mataba las horas como podía, jugando a las cartas o al ajedrez. Los días eran largos y las noches cortas, y hacía un frío de mil demonios.

Los cabecillas tenían habitaciones privadas y mejor acondicionadas, pero Clint dormía con el resto de reclutas en unos barracones en los que la temperatura ambiente superaba por poco los cero grados.

Su único contacto con el exterior era la agente Ingram, una mujer tan fría y aburrida como todo ese lugar. Mientras Clint pasaba los días con los terroristas, haciendo un inventario de las distintas armas que tenían en su arsenal, la frecuencia de los envíos, los destinos y las rutas que iban a seguir, Ingram monitorizaba una serie de cámaras repartidas por la isla.

Cuando encontraba la ocasión de escaparse durante un par de horas, Clint recuperaba su arco, escondido en la base de un árbol cercano al campamento terrorista, y caminaba durante cuarenta minutos en dirección suroeste hasta llegar a una vieja cabaña de cazadores abandonada.

Allí, informaba a Ingram sobre las novedades para que ella redactara los informes y se los transmitiera a S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint nunca había trabajado con ella anteriormente porque estaba destinada en Europa del Este, razón por la que la habían escogido para esa misión.

Tras tres semanas y media de trabajar como mozo de almacén, jugar a las cartas y pelarse el culo de frío, Clint empezaba a preguntarse a quién había cabreado para que le hubiesen endiñado esa misión. Justo entonces, todo estalló.

Ese día se escabulló del barracón en medio de la noche. Eran pocas las horas de oscuridad de Groenlandia en esa época del año, así que Clint no tenía tiempo que perder. Había memorizado las rondas de los vigilantes y los cambios de turno por lo que no tuvo dificultades para colarse entre ellos. Recuperó su arco y se dirigió a la cabaña para informar sobre el próximo cargamento que saldría con destino a Canadá.

Los pocos ratos que pasaba en ella eran casi las únicas ocasiones que tenía para entrar en calor así que cuando vislumbró la luz tras las ventanas del refugio se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad. Normalmente llamaba a la puerta para alertar a Ingram de su presencia, pero estaba tan aterido de frío que pensó en entrar directamente. Iba a girar el picaporte cuando lo que vio a través de los cristales empañados de la ventana próxima hizo que se quedara paralizado. En los monitores que ocupaban toda una pared del refugio se reproducían multitud de imágenes del Triskelion en llamas, helicópteros de S.H.I.E.L.D. estrellándose contra la plaza, gente corriendo en todas direcciones y soldados con el uniforme de la agencia disparándose entre ellos. En algunas pantallas, debajo de las imágenes, se deslizaban titulares de cadenas de televisión que Clint no era capaz de leer a través de los cristales empañados pero pudo ver el logo de HYDRA con claridad en más de una ocasión.

Eso fue demasiado para él. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad e irrumpió en la cabaña. Ingram reaccionó con rápidamente: se levantó de su asiento y le apuntó con un arma.

Aunque empezaba a tener una idea clara de lo que estaba sucediendo, Clint pensó que, por muy estirada e insípida que fuese su compañera, merecía tener la ocasión de explicarse antes de que le clavara una flecha entre las cejas.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó.

Ingram sonrió. En casi un mes, era la primera vez que Clint la veía hacer algo similar. El gesto animó su rostro pálido y el azul desvaído de sus ojos.

—Tengo noticias para ti, Barton. Tal vez quieras sentarte, no creo que vayan a gustarte.

Clint se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, en silencio. En los monitores, una reportera de televisión hablaba con voz excitada sobre S.H.I.E.L.D., el Capitán América e HYDRA. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la agente Ingram para prestarle atención, pero a sus oídos llegaban palabras sueltas: nazis, traición, muertos.

—Como quieras —continuó Ingram —Nick Furia está muerto y S.H.I.E.L.D. ya no existe. Finalmente, HYDRA ha salido a la luz.

Resultaba demasiada información para procesarla en un instante, pero Clint se resistía a creer ni una sola palabra. Todo desafiaba las dos certezas en las que había creído desde el mismo momento en que se había convertido en espía. Uno: la agencia era algo que existía antes de lo reclutaran y que le sobreviviría cuando faltara. Era un escudo necesario en un mundo lleno de males, muchos de los cuales venían incluso de otros planetas. Y dos: Nick Furia era inmortal. Tenía un genio de mil demonios y se rumoreaba que tomaba gatitos para desayunar, pero jamás dejaría que lo pillaran con la guardia baja. Clint había oído una vez que la paranoia era la clave de la supervivencia y el director lo llevaba hasta las últimas consecuencias. Era imposible que una agencia terrorista hubiera crecido bajo sus narices y le hubiera comido la tostada sin que él se diera cuenta.

—HYDRA fue eliminada hace décadas —declaró.

—Eso queríamos que creyerais. Hemos aguardado, creciendo y haciéndonos fuertes en el interior de S.H.I.E.L.D. todo este tiempo. Has estado trabajando para nosotros desde hace años, agente Barton. De ti depende seguir haciéndolo. Puedes elegir, no todos han tenido esa suerte.

Ingram señaló con un gesto de cabeza uno de los monitores, donde se mostraban cifras de muertos y heridos. A Clint le recordó a Nueva York y los Chitauris y el pulso se le aceleró en las sienes. Por mucho que le gustara creer lo contrario, las imágenes estaban siendo transmitidas en directo. La espía no se lo estaba inventando. Había sucedido algo muy gordo. ¿Cuántas personas, cuántos compañeros habían muerto mientras él pasaba horas de aburrida vigilancia en el culo del mundo? ¿Por qué había una reportera diciendo que se daba al Capitán América por muerto? ¿Era posible que Ingram no mintiera y hubieran acabado con el viejo Furia? Y lo que era más importante, ¿qué había pasado con Natasha? Estaba en Nueva York la última vez que habló con ella.

No entendía nada y lo poco que comprendía le ponía furioso. Su mano, envuelta en un mitón de kevlar, se tensó en torno al arco.

—Tú también puedes elegir, Ingram. Puedes bajar tu arma por las buenas o puedes hacerlo por las malas —dijo, muy despacio.

Su compañera se rió, como si la amenaza le divirtiera.

—Ella dijo que reaccionarías así. No debí dudarlo, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que te conoce.

—¿Quién es _ella_? —preguntó Clint, aunque en el fondo sabía que no debía seguirle el juego. Ingram estaba revelando su verdadera naturaleza. No sabía si mentía o no sobre el renacimiento de HYDRA, pero estaba bastante claro que era una psicópata y que, como tal, intentaría manipularlo.

—Romanoff, por supuesto. Hace años que es una agente doble. Le hubiera gustado estar aquí y darte la noticia personalmente, pero ha estado bastante ocupada ayudándonos a acabar con Furia y destruir el Triskelion.

De pronto, Clint sintió que la tensión que lo había atenazado aflojaba su presa. Ya no tenía ninguna duda de que Ingram estaba mintiendo. Podía creerse que el Triskelion estaba en ruinas porque lo había visto en los monitores con sus propios ojos y también era muy probable que la agencia nazi hubiera sobrevivido a Cráneo Rojo, pero Natasha jamás se uniría a ellos y mucho menos traicionaría a Furia. Ni a él.

—¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes?

Francamente, estaba un poco decepcionado. Tantos días aburridos en la nieve y ahora que Ingram empezaba a parecer interesante, resultaba ser sólo un espejismo. La verdad era que había esperado que HYDRA se esforzara un poco más a la hora de reclutar agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., al menos a los de nivel siete como él.

—¿Es que acaso te sorprende? No es la primera vez que cambia de bando y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿no es así, agente Barton?

En algo tenía razón, Clint la conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía leer en sus silencios, en el gesto sarcástico que mostraba cuando quería aparentar que dominaba la situación, en su mirada esquiva cuando estaba enfadaba o se sentía vulnerable, en la forma de todas sus sonrisas, desde la más falsa a la más auténtica, en la curva de sus cejas cuando algo la divertía. Veía más allá de su armadura de Viuda Negra, diseñada para impresionar o aterrorizar según le conviniera, pero sobre todo para mantener a la gente alejada. De todos modos nunca le había funcionado, no con él.

—Sé bastante cosas, como por ejemplo que te estás marcando un farol. Y podríamos seguir charlando toda la noche pero, si algo has dejado claro en estas semanas es que no eres una gran conversadora y estoy cansado de pasar frío en esta isla congelada. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Ingram hizo una mueca de desagrado y apretó el gatillo.

* * *

_La cremallera se desliza hacia abajo, revelando las clavículas, la curva de los senos y el ombligo. Clint recorta la distancia entre ellos en un par de pasos, le pone las manos en las caderas y la besa. Natasha tiene la boca entreabierta y le acaricia el interior de los labios con la lengua. Él la estrecha más contra sí, gira el rostro sobre ella y le devuelve el beso con un ansía que ha estado cultivando durante semanas. _

_Mordisquea su carnoso labio inferior, lo succiona, lo suelta y lo vuelve a apresar, mientras sus manos redescubren cada curva de su cuerpo y el tacto sedoso su piel. Mientras tanto Natasha se cuela bajo su ropa, recorriendo las cicatrices de su espalda y el relieve de cada músculo. Llega a la cinturilla de su pantalón, introduce un dedo en su interior y lo desliza por la línea de su cadera hasta detenerse en el botón. Juguetea con él durante unos instantes, pero finalmente parece cambiar de idea y se encarga del suéter gris de Clint._

_Él se separa de sus labios lo justo para que Natasha pueda quitarle la prenda y arrojarla sobre el suelo de moqueta. Vuelve a su boca, como si fuese su fuente de oxígeno, y se estremece de placer cuando ella le acaricia el pecho y comienza a trazar círculos con la yema de los dedos sobre la piel sensible de sus pezones._

* * *

La bala se incrustó en uno de los monitores, haciendo saltar chispas. Clint había logrado golpear el cañón del arma de Ingram en el último momento, desviando su trayectoria. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, lanzó su arco hacia delante, golpeando a la agente de HYDRA en el rostro.

Ingram retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta chocar contra la mesa de madera donde solía sentarse a beber café mientras repasaba informes. Trató de asestarle un golpe con la culata del arma, ya que Clint estaba demasiado cerca para darle espacio para apuntar de nuevo, pero él retrocedió con una finta al tiempo que sacaba una flecha de su carcaj.

La saeta voló hacia Ingram con un susurro familiar y se clavó en la pared de madera a sólo un centímetro de su oreja. Cuando la mujer se apartó, un mechón de sus cabellos castaños se quedó enredado en el cabezal del proyectil.

Al parecer eso la había cabreado. Ingram lanzó un gruñido y le apuntó con su Parabellum de 9mm. Disparó. Un, dos, tres balas.

Clint las esquivó deslizándose por el reducido interior de la cabaña. Se arrojó al suelo, rodó hacia un lado, y se incorporó, apoyándose sobre una rodilla. Tenía una flecha colocada en el arco antes incluso de que Ingram recalculase su trayectoria y volviera a encañonarle.

El proyectil salió disparado y atravesó limpiamente la mano de la agente de HYDRA, hundiéndose hasta casi la pluma. Ella soltó un alarido y dejó caer la pistola, encogiéndose de dolor.

Clint se levantó, despacio, con otra flecha colocada sobre la cuerda pero apuntando al suelo. No tenía intención de matarla: los muertos no daban respuestas y él tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacer.

—Estás acabado, Barton —escupió Ingram, sujetándose la mano herida cerca del pecho. La sangre que manaba de ella empezaba a empapar su jersey de lana blanca —No tienes ni idea de lo que vamos a hacerte.

—Ahora que pensaba que empezábamos a llevarnos bien —replicó él.

Ingram tuvo el temple suficiente para sonreírle, eso debía reconocérselo. Clint planeaba reducirla, atarla a una silla y hacerla hablar todo lo que no había hablado en esas tres semanas de aislamiento y tedio, cuando sintió, más que oír, una presencia a su espalda.

Antes de poder comprobarlo, la agente se arrojó sobre él. Ojo de Halcón levantó el arco y soltó la flecha. En ese mismo instante, otro proyectil atravesó la cabaña y se le hundió en la nuca. Clint notó un dolor muy agudo, las luces se apagaron y tuvo la sensación de caer.

Cuando llegó al suelo ya había perdido la consciencia.

* * *

_Gime en sus labios, bajo y ronco, y ella se traga su jadeo, pegando sus caderas a él. Entonces Clint deja su boca y baja por su cuello, dientes y lengua sobre su piel. Forcejea con la tela elástica de su mono, descubriendo los blancos hombros y liberando los brazos._

—_Te he echado de menos —susurra Clint, con voz ronca. Y Natasha se detiene un instante, para mirarlo a los ojos. Los suyos son puro verde entre pestañas doradas, y tal vez sean imaginaciones suyas pero le da la impresión de que por un momento sus pupilas se humedecen. Le enlaza las manos tras su nuca y lo besa con suavidad. Esta vez es diferente, su lengua moviéndose con lentitud en la boca de Clint, recreándose en cada movimiento, en una especie de reencuentro. Lo atrae tanto hacia ella que sus dientes casi chocan y comprende que es su manera de decirle que también lo ha extrañado. Clint se considera un hombre de pocas palabras, pero Natasha puede hablar mucho sin decir nada. Las cosas importantes se las guarda aunque, con el tiempo, ha descubierto que ella siempre encuentra otra manera de expresarlas. Lo dice con sus labios, pegados a los suyos, con los dedos dibujándole formas en la nuca, y sobre todo, lo dice con el latido acelerado de su corazón golpeando contra el pecho de Clint._

* * *

Despertó en una habitación oscura y pintada de gris que apestaba a humedad. Había un colchón en el suelo polvoriento y una letrina de metal adosada a la pared que no había sido limpiada en aproximadamente quince años, a juzgar por su aspecto. Un foco de baja potencia en el centro del techo aportaba toda la iluminación a su reducida celda.

Aun así, Clint había estado en lugares peores. Lo que sí hubiera agradecido era que regularan el termostato: estaba harto de pasar frío.

Los primeros días transcurrieron dolorosamente lentos. No le llevaron agua ni nada de comer. No tenía noción del tiempo ni ninguna referencia para calcularlo, más allá de la creciente sequedad en su garganta y el dolor de estómago producido por el hambre.

Procuraba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Ahorraba energías, le ayudaba a desconectar la mente y a olvidar su necesidad de bebida y alimento. Pero soñaba con lugares fríos y oscuros y cuando despertaba estaba un poco más congelado, un poco más débil y mareado. A juzgar por los síntomas de deshidratación que estaba experimentando, Clint calculaba que debía llevar entre tres y cuatro días ahí dentro cuando fueron a buscarlo.

Eran tres hombres con uniforme militar negro. No se cubrían el rostro ni llevaban ningún tipo de insignia que ayudara a identificarlos. Uno de ellos esperó junto a la puerta, apuntándole con un rifle de asalto. Era un M4 Carbine, una de las armas estándar de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Los otros dos se acercaron, con unas esposas en las manos. Clint valoró sus opciones. Tal vez podría inmovilizar a uno de ellos y usarlo como escudo contra el tipo del rifle pero quedaría expuesto ante el tercer hombre. Si hubiese estado en buena forma ni siquiera lo hubiera dudado pero la celda parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor y se sentía realmente agotado, así que permitió que lo esposaran y lo trasladaran a una habitación mucho más luminosa, con una mesa y dos sillas de metal. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por un enorme espejo falso.

Una sala de interrogatorios. No era la primera vez que Clint estaba en una. Sentía curiosidad por qué vendría a continuación, pero sentía todavía más sed. Lo dejaron allí, a solas, durante cuarenta minutos. Pudo llevar la cuenta porque había un reloj en la pared. Luz, una silla y acceso a la hora.

Habían empezado a usar la zanahoria después de probar el palo durante días.

Finalmente, un hombre entró en la sala. Tenía la piel morena, el cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás y vestía con traje y corbata. Traía una botella de agua que posó sobre la mesa, al alcance de las manos esposadas del arquero, y se sentó en la silla que había frente a él.

Empezó por las buenas. Alabó sus habilidades con el arco, le hizo un resumen de su historial como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. y aseguró que HYDRA necesitaba a hombres como él. Tenía un tono de voz agradable, pero mecánico y se esforzaba por ocultar su acento.

Clint se concentró en diseccionar cada sílaba, tratando de descubrir del origen de ese hombre misterioso. No prestó ninguna atención a su discurso sobre HYDRA y sus ideales, a su alegato sobre la visión de un mundo nuevo en el que él podría tener un papel importante. Cuando al fin el tipo se cansó de hablar, Clint ya había dado con ello. Había algo en su manera de pronunciar las "t" y alargar las "s". Apostaría su arco a que era británico, pese a su piel tostada.

—Agente Barton, ¿me está usted escuchando?

Clint le sostuvo la mirada. El hombre tenía los ojos oscuros y penetrantes y conocía perfectamente la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle así que, ¿para qué molestarse en hablar? Se limitó a coger la botella de agua que no había tocado durante toda la entrevista, le quitó el tapón, se la llevó a los labios y la vació de un solo trago.

Al parecer, a su interrogador no le gustó su actitud porque volvieron a enviarlo a su celda fría y sin ventanas sin mediar palabra. Pasó allí cinco días más. Lo calculó por las raciones de comida y agua que empezaron a proporcionarle.

Eso se saltaba todo lo que le habían enseñado en la academia y la idea le inquietó un poco. Mientras comía su exigua ración, Clint Barton se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría Natasha en sacarlo de allí.

* * *

_Entre besos y respiraciones entrecortadas, Natasha lo guía suavemente hacia atrás. Clint no es consciente de lo que le rodea ni hacia dónde se dirigen pero se deja llevar hasta que sus gemelos topan con algo. El piso es pequeño, oscuro, con paredes desnudas y pocos muebles. Ni siquiera había reparado en que había un sofá hasta que choca con él y Natasha desliza las manos hasta sus hombros y presiona hacia abajo, obligándolo a sentarse. Después, se coloca a horcajadas sobre él y lo envuelve de nuevo con los brazos. La erección de Clint queda encajada entre las piernas de la mujer, provocando que cierre los ojos un instante, conteniendo el aliento. Ella sólo lo empeora todo cuando empieza a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración y provocándole escalofríos de placer que recorren su espina dorsal como una autopista de dos direcciones._

_Cuando recupera el control de su cuerpo, Clint escapa de la boca juguetona de la espía y traza un sendero de besos desde su garganta hasta sus pechos, ocultos por un sujetador de encaje negro. Desliza un par de dedos bajo la puntilla y baja la copa lo suficiente para descubrir un pezón rosado. Entonces lo acaricia con la punta de la lengua, dibuja círculos a su alrededor y lo succiona, notando como la carne se endurece entre sus labios. Las uñas de Natasha se le hunden en los hombros cuando Clint baja los tirantes y dedica toda su atención al otro seno. Tiene la cabeza alzada, haciendo que la melena roja le roce los hombros, echa el cuerpo hacia atrás y le aprieta las caderas con los muslos, el cuerpo tenso por el placer contenido. Sin embargo, Clint siente que aquello no es suficiente. Quiere besarla por todo el cuerpo, explorar de nuevo cada centímetro, tras tan larga separación._

* * *

Los azulejos de las paredes eran blancos, dándole a la habitación un aspecto antiséptico, como el de un quirófano. Una enorme pantalla colgaba de la pared, reproduciendo una serie de imágenes en bucle. Para Clint, prácticamente ninguna tenía sentido. Ondas azules que mutaban y se deslizaban, a veces cruzadas por luces con formas geométricas. Luego se multiplicaban, se dividían, desaparecían por los bordes y regresaban con destellos de color.

De vez en cuando aparecían fotogramas, tan breves que una persona corriente no habría sido consciente de haberlos visto. Por fortuna, Ojo de Halcón no era una persona corriente. El logo de S.H.I.E.L.D. transformándose en la calavera con tentáculos de HYDRA, la palabra "OBEDECE", la frase "_En la Obediencia está la liberación_". Los fotogramas se sucedían con cierta frecuencia, entre las secuencias de ondas de colores transformándose y enredándose unas con otras.

Una vez hubo descifrado los mensajes ocultos, Clint empezó a encontrar todo aquello bastante aburrido. Le hubiera gustado clavar una flecha en la maldita pantalla, pero lo tenían inmovilizado por una serie de sujeciones. La cabeza estaba fija por unas correas para obligarle a mirar hacia delante y ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos. Unas pequeñas lengüetas de metal sujetaban sus párpados, forzándolo a tenerlos bien abiertos. Su única opción era observar lo que tenía frente a él.

De vez en cuando, para reforzar los mensajes subliminales que le transmitía el televisor, aparecía un hombre que Clint no había visto en la vida. No era el tipo de la sala de interrogatorios y, a juzgar por su frialdad y la seguridad que emanaba, seguramente se trataba de alguien que ocupaba un puesto más alto en la jerarquía de HYDRA. Vestía traje, pero había cierto poso militar en su apostura. Tenía el pelo canoso y unas gafas pequeñas y redondas, que recordaban a unos binoculares antiguos, reposaban sobre su larga nariz. Su rostro no transmitía nada y la sonrisa que se leía en sus labios, lejos de ser agradable, resultaba perturbadora.

Observaba a Clint como si la situación le divirtiera y aburriera al mismo tiempo. Era como si el desenlace de todo aquello en el fondo no le interesara.

—¿Está preparado para obedecer, agente Barton? —le preguntaba siempre. Las primeras veces, Clint ni siquiera le contestaba. El hombre proseguía entonces con su discurso, asegurando que encontraría la liberación cuando se sometiera. Que obedecer sería recompensado. Que una vez lo aceptara, se sentiría mejor. Podrían hacer grandes cosas juntos, aseguraba. Podría darle sentido a su vida, un propósito. Sus excepcionales habilidades debían ser canalizadas en una buena causa. No era él el primero en verlo: Loki, un dios, lo había percibido también.

Al parecer, a ese idiota le pareció una buena idea recordarle el episodio con el teseracto como si eso fuera a convencerle para rendirse. Tal vez, antes de todo aquello, hubieran logrado doblegarle tras intensas sesiones de "persuasión coercitiva", como solían llamar en las agencias de inteligencia a los lavados de cerebro, pero no después de Loki.

Clint sabía bien lo que era perderse a sí mismo, ser un títere cuyos hilos manejaba otro, sin voz ni voto, sin conciencia ni memorias. Sabía bien lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacerle a Natasha si ella no hubiera logrado detenerle. Y también sabía que jamás iba a permitir que eso volviera a suceder.

Así que cuando el desconocido volvió a preguntarle por vigésima vez si estaba preparado para obedecer, Clint respondió:

—Suéltame y podrás comprobarlo.

* * *

_La sujeta por las caderas y la mueve con cuidado, hasta sentarla en el sofá. Se aparta y Natasha separa los labios para protestar, pero los cierra cuando Clint se arrodilla y sus manos se enredan en su mono. Intuyendo sus intenciones, ella se apoya en la espalda y la punta de los pies, alzando su cuerpo para facilitar que la desnude. El kevlar retrocede centímetro a centímetro hasta quedar replegado en sus tobillos. Clint la descalza y después le quita la prenda, arrojándola lejos sin ningún miramiento. Las braguitas negras de Natasha siguen su camino poco después._

_Se inclina sobre ella y desliza los labios por el interior de los muslos, acercándose beso a beso al punto donde se unen sus piernas. Siente a Natasha ponerse rígida de expectación cuando se detiene un instante y la mira a los ojos. Ella le devuelve la mirada, las pupilas dilatadas y el labio inferior apresado entre los dientes, y Clint disfruta de alargar unos instantes más la tensión. Entonces, hunde el rostro entre sus piernas y desliza la lengua arriba y abajo, trazando líneas sinuosas con movimientos lánguidos y delicados. Ella se estremece de placer y Clint la siente acariciarle el pelo al principio, tirar de él después, cuando el clítoris que se endurece bajo su tacto. Lo degusta con mimo, presionándolo con la lengua, rodeándolo, empujándolo con la punta, para después recorrer cada rincón de su sexo, redescubriendo su sabor. _

_La oye gemir, anunciando un orgasmo, y Clint cuela las manos bajo sus piernas para alzarla un poco y mejorar el ángulo. Se entrega a las caricias durante unos minutos más hasta que finalmente los dedos de Natasha se cierran con fuerzas sobre su pelo y se inclina hacia delante un momento, exhalando un jadeo que la deja sin aire, para soltarse finalmente al segundo siguiente. Su cuerpo, laxo, cae sobre el sofá y sus manos resbalan hasta los hombros de Clint y se quedan ahí, como si no tuvieran fuerza suficiente para moverse._

* * *

Con el tiempo, empezó a identificar patrones en las imágenes psicotrópicas del televisor. El dolor que sentía en los párpados que las tenacillas de metal mantenían bien separados había sido reemplazado por una total insensibilidad. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y la mente embotada. La pantalla continuaba emitiendo en bucle las mismas secuencias una y otra vez.

_Obedece. S.H.I.E.L.D. es ahora HYDRA. Ríndete y serás liberado_.

Era incapaz de calcular cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero era más del que podía soportar. Una aguja clavada profundamente en su muñeca le introducía suero en el cuerpo: no querían que se desmayara de agotamiento e inanición. A intervalos regulares, un brazo metálico se desplegaba de la máquina a la que estaba sujeto y le humedecía los ojos con un spray para evitar que se le secaran. Tenía electrodos por todo el cuerpo, para monitorizar sus constantes vitales y su actividad neuronal. Cuando consideraban que su cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar, lo sedaban durante unas horas, utilizando la vía que tenía en la muñeca.

Al principio, Clint ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Despertaba aturdido y con lagunas que era incapaz de rellenar. Pero ese breve período de desconexión le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Le hubiera gustado ser una de esas personas capaces de dormirse con los ojos abiertos, pero por desgracia no era el caso. Así que sólo podía observar y escuchar, intentando aislar su cerebro de todos los estímulos que estaba recibiendo.

Clavaba los ojos en un punto fijo de la pantalla intentando que sus pupilas no siguieran el recorrido de las ondas azules, hasta que todo se volvía borroso y su mente dejaba de procesar las imágenes. Tenía un truco que le permitía mantenerse impermeable a los mensajes que recibía: pensar en Natasha.

Intentaba dibujar su rostro mentalmente. Recordaba momentos que habían compartido. El día que se conocieron, Budapest, su conversación tras salvar el mundo de Loki y los Chitauris. La primera vez que se besaron e hicieron el amor. La noche en que le dijo que la quería.

Se detuvo especialmente en ese momento porque, de algún modo, sentía que era ahí donde realmente había comenzado todo entre ellos. El punto de inflexión entre dos amigos que se acuestan y una pareja.

Clint no había planeado decírselo, al menos no de esa manera, en medio de una misión que ocuparía el tercer puesto en el pódium de situaciones de vida o muerte tras Budapest y Nueva York. Se habían desplazado a un laboratorio donde una organización secreta de la que Furia apenas les había dado información estaba desarrollando un suero para crear supersoldados, insensibles al dolor, con el doble de fuerza y una capacidad de curación sobrehumana. Dada la dificultad de la misión, él y Natasha no estaban solos, les acompañaban varios equipos armados hasta los dientes.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron de acuerdo al plan diseñado. En un momento dado, Clint y Natasha se quedaron aislados del pelotón, luchando contra un grupo de supersoldados especialmente virulentos. El arco de Clint cantaba, un registro de notas diferente con cada flecha trucada que utilizaba, y ella ya había recargado varias veces sus pistolas semiautomáticas. A ese ritmo, él se quedó sin saetas en unos minutos y tuvo que pasar a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. El problema era que esa forma de ataque no era muy efectiva ante soldados que no sentían dolor aunque los golpearas en sus puntos más frágiles y que podían hacerte atravesar una pared de un puñetazo. Natasha le salvó el cuello en más de una ocasión con una bala certera en el último segundo y finalmente, cuando incluso ella estaba a punto de quedarse sin munición, la oleada de supersoldados se redujo y los refuerzos llegaron.

Clint, que tenía una costilla rota y había recibido un buen gancho en la mandíbula que estuvo a punto de noquearlo, apenas podía levantarse del suelo. Natasha le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a ponerse a pie, sosteniéndolo cerca de ella para ayudarle a guardar el equilibrio.

—Me debes unas cuantas, Barton —bromeó ella, alzando una ceja con burla.

Clint se las apañó para sonreír aunque la mandíbula inferior le dolía una barbaridad.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que hubiesen pasado por su cerebro antes. Fue algo natural, un movimiento reflejo, como parpadear o respirar. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello adjudicándole un nombre o etiqueta, pero en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que había puesto voz a sus sentimientos. Estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Natasha se quedó paralizada al escucharle, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Separó los labios como si fuese a decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Parecía asustada, como si todo aquello fuese inesperado, como si él acabara de cambiar las reglas del juego. La llegada de un soldado de S.H.I.E.L.D. para preguntarle a Clint si necesitaba asistencia médica la libró de responder.

A él lo llevaron a una unidad móvil de enfermería a las afueras del complejo que acaban de asaltar. Le vendaron, restañaron sus cortes y heridas y le dieron analgésicos para el dolor. Durante todo ese tiempo, no vio a Natasha. Cuando finalmente lo dejaron marchar, la buscó entre los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que todavía estaban desplegados en la zona, pero no halló rastro de ella.

Recordaba bien el peso en el estómago que había sentido y el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al pensar que tal vez lo había estropeado todo. Llevaban meses acostándose y pasando casi cada momento de su tiempo libre juntos, pero nunca habían hablado de qué significaba todo aquello, de qué tipo de relación tenían, de sentimientos. Clint tenía bastante claro que para él no se trataba de un simple affaire pero Natasha no era el tipo de persona a la que le interesaban los compromisos. Por eso había tratado de ir despacio con ella, para no ahuyentarla. Ante todo lo que tuviera que ver con sentimientos, ella solía cerrarse en banda. No se trataba de que no los tuviera, pero le habían enseñado que sus emociones eran una debilidad y que no debía mostrárselas a nadie. Por mucho que hubiera avanzado en ese sentido, al menos en lo que a él se refería, tal vez Clint había dado un paso en falso. Quizás interpretaría su declaración como una petición de que ella sintiera lo mismo por él, pero no se trataba de eso.

Clint estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que Natasha pudiera darle, fuera lo que fuera.

Cuando llegó a su piso, ya se había cansado de maldecirse a sí mismo y a su bocaza. No sabía si sería prudente darle tiempo y espacio para que asimilara que la quería o si sería mejor hablar con ella cuanto antes para evitar que se formara ideas equivocadas.

El agente Barton se consideraba una persona calmada y paciente, y esas eran las cualidades que lo hacían tan bueno en su trabajo. Pero con Natasha estaba aprendiendo que no siempre era capaz de aplicarlas en su vida personal. Había decidido llamarla cuanto antes porque la idea de perderla era más de lo que podía soportar, pero cuando cerró con más fuerza de la debida la puerta de su apartamento con un gesto de frustración, descubrió que no estaba solo.

Natasha le esperaba en el salón. Hacía tiempo que tenía las llaves de su piso. No habían mantenido ninguna conversación al respecto y Clint no se las había puesto en la mano. Simplemente dejó una copia en el aparador donde solía depositar sus llaves, permitiendo que ella tomase la decisión de cogerlas o no. Al día siguiente, ya no estaban allí. Clint no hizo ningún comentario y Natasha tampoco. Se comportaron como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

—Tasha —murmuró él, lleno de alivio pero demasiado prudente (demasiado asustado) para acercarse a ella.

Natasha parecía nerviosa, en pie, en medio del salón. La televisión estaba encendida en un canal de documentales, pero no tenía sonido. Los cojines, que él solía colocar milimétricamente en el sofá, no estaban en su sitio. Había uno sobre el reposabrazos, con evidentes signos de haber sido estrujado y retorcido repetidas veces. El resto estaban en el suelo, como si los hubiera barrido con una mano.

—Clint —dijo finalmente, y su voz sonó ronca, así que carraspeó antes de continuar —He estado pensando en lo que dijiste y creo que yo también te quiero.

Aunque acababa de decir lo que Clint deseaba oír más que nada en el mundo, su tono no era el que uno hubiera esperado de tal declaración. Era el tono que utilizaba para dar malas noticias con tacto: bajo, apagado, casi ausente. Sonaba como si le hubieran diagnosticado una enfermedad terminal, por no hablar de la utilización de la palabra '_creo'_. No era casual, Natasha estaba dejándose una vía de escape abierta.

—¿Y eso es malo? —quiso saber él. Todavía no se había movido de su posición, junto a la puerta. Tenía la sensación de que si daba un paso hacia ella, Natasha retrocedería.

—No —respondió de forma automática la espía. Parpadeó un par de veces y tragó saliva antes de continuar. Él nunca la había visto tan nerviosa, o al menos nunca la había visto exteriorizarlo así. Natasha no solía bajar la guardia de esa manera —No lo es.

Clint acababa de comprender qué se trataba todo eso. Natasha tenía miedo de lo que sentía. No estaba acostumbrada a depender de nadie, a sentirse tan íntimamente ligada a otra persona. Había sido su mejor amigo desde el mismo día en que le perdonó la vida cuando le ordenaron matarla y Clint sabía que se sentía en deuda con él debido a eso, pero esto era completamente diferente. Esto conllevaba cierto compromiso, uno que ella nunca había tenido en su vida. Hacía que se sintiera vulnerable y eso era algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar, así que decidió hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano por tranquilizarla. Ella necesitaba sentir que podía controlar todo aquello.

—Natasha, las cosas entre nosotros no tienen por qué cambiar. No te estoy pidiendo nada —aseguró él, y era cierto. Ella relajó los hombros y deshizo los puños en los que se apretaban sus manos. Mostró una sonrisa tímida, casi como si se disculpara por hacerle decir en voz alta algo que en el fondo ya sabía. Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, consiguiendo lo que no habían logrado todos los analgésicos del mundo: que todo dejara de dolerle.

* * *

_Él quiere tenerla cerca, así que se levanta y se sienta junto a ella. La envuelve con un brazo y Natasha se recuesta en su pecho, recuperando el aliento. Se quedan quietos y abrazados, sin decir nada, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de volver a estar juntos._

_Al cabo de unos minutos los dedos de la pelirroja avanzan a pasitos por el abdomen de Clint, logrando que él contraiga hasta el último de sus músculos. Se detienen junto al botón de su pantalón y lo sueltan con facilidad. La otra mano presiona su pecho, recostándolo sobre el sofá. Él se deja hacer, obediente, cuando Natasha le retira la ropa lo suficiente para liberar su erección, que resurge con fuerza._

_Después, le pasa una pierna por encima y se coloca sobre él, sexo sobre sexo. Mueve las caderas en círculos, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, hasta que Clint sólo quiere estar dentro de ella, y aun entonces no estaría lo suficientemente cerca._

* * *

Clint se sentía agotado, física y mentalmente, de luchar contra la reprogramación de HYDRA. Prefería morir antes que dejar que volvieran a utilizarlo contra su voluntad, antes de que destruyeran todo lo que él era, pero si no salía pronto de esa habitación se volvería loco.

Más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer en un sopor parecido al sueño pero entonces el hombre de las gafas redondas volvía para importunarle con sus discursos y la eterna pregunta. Quería saber si había capitulado ya. Clint se había cansado de enviarlo al infierno de maneras ingeniosas y ya apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Sólo quería tumbarse en el suelo y dormir durante unos cuantos días. Y después regresar a esa instalación y atravesar con sus flechas el cuello de todos los que se encontraran allí, empezando por el psicópata de las gafas. Aunque, bien pensando, con él se detendría más. Sería lento y muy doloroso. Después iría por a por la pantalla que repetía las mismas imágenes en bucle y cuando acabara con ella, parecería que la hubiera destrozado Hulk.

Estaba inmerso en sus ensoñaciones de venganza cuando escuchó algo, un sonido que se salía de la rutina y que por eso mismo logró captar su atención. Le parecía haber oído un disparo en la lejanía. Casi empezaba a pensar que tenía alucinaciones auditivas cuando lo escuchó de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que se estaba produciendo un tiroteo, al parecer en el pasillo cercano al laboratorio de reprogramación donde se encontraba. El estruendo duró un par de minutos, dejando paso al sonido de golpes, gemidos y de puertas cercanas abriéndose de una patada. Alguien se acercaba corriendo y Clint hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder girar el rostro hacia la puerta, pero tuvo que conformarse con aguardar, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, cuando los pasos llegaron hasta su habitación y entraron.

Entonces, la pantalla que había frente a él voló por los aires, en un estallido de chispas y humo. Alguien acababa de dispararle, apagando para siempre sus imágenes psicotrópicas.

El sonido de pisadas aproximándose a toda velocidad, el tacto de una mano a su espalda, desanudando las correas que lo inmovilizaban y aflojando las sujeciones que mantenían su cabeza fija y, finalmente, Natasha en su ángulo de visión.

—¡Clint!

La vio un instante, una figura de tres dimensiones con toques en dorado, negro y verde sobre piel blanca, antes de que retirara con sumo cuidado los enganches que mantenían sus ojos abiertos. Clint cerró los párpados mientras ella le quitaba la vía y los electrodos y cuando se vio libre de las correas que lo mantenían en pie, no pudo evitar caer hacia delante. Unos brazos lo rodearon y lo sostuvieron con firmeza, los dedos de Natasha hundiéndose en su espalda como garras que no paraban de temblar.

Clint tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que aquello era sólo otra de sus fantasías en las que ella venía a rescatarlo, así que se conformó con esconder la nariz en su cuello y captar su aroma, ese que había rememorado lo suficiente para gastarlo, mientras la palpaba con manos, redescubriendo a la mujer amada.

—Clint —susurraba ella constantemente, con una voz que amenazaba con romperse y hacerse añicos —Clint.

Las manos de Natasha le acariciaron la espalda, y cuando pareció estar convencida de que no iba a caerse si dejaba de sujetarlo, subieron por su nuca y se aferraron a su pelo. Buscó el rostro del arquero y lo besó repetidas veces en la sien, en la mejilla, en la nariz, hasta que él reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para girarse hacia su boca. Entonces ella lo besó en los labios y Clint descubrió que estaban húmedos y tenían un gusto salado. Eso hizo que abriera los ojos, pese al dolor, pese al escozor que sintió al hacerlo, y se dio cuenta de que Natasha estaba llorando y que todo aquello era real.

—Tasha —murmuró. Era la primera palabra que decía en días y sonó ronca y torpe, pero cargada de sentimiento.

Ella sonrió, los ojos verdes y llenos de lágrimas brillaban como piedras preciosas, y Clint pensó que era lo más bonito que había visto jamás. Acudió a una reserva de fuerzas que desconocía que tenía y se irguió lo suficiente para poder abrazarla como si la vida le fuera en ello. Natasha le rodeó con los brazos a la altura de la cintura y se refugió en él, todavía temblando.

Clint hubiera querido hacer alguna broma para aligerar el ambiente pero todo era perfecto así y se consideraría un hombre feliz si pudiera hacer que ese momento durara para siempre. Sin embargo, pronto se oyeron nuevos disparos y Natasha recuperó la compostura en el acto.

Se tensó, se apartó de él y llevó la mano a la pistola que colgaba de su cadera. Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, ni el más mínimo temblor. Llevaba una peluca rubia recogida en una coleta y aunque su mono era de kevlar negro, no era el que solía usar siempre.

—Todavía no estamos a salvo. Tenemos ayuda, pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Le tomó una mano y lo guió hacia la puerta. Clint se dejó llevar, aunque sentía que las piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento. Natasha se detuvo junto a la salida y se asomó con precaución. Tras unos segundos, le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

El pasillo era largo y angosto. Uno de los focos que lo iluminaba estaba reventado, posiblemente por una bala, y el otro parpadeaba, provocando que a Clint le dolieran los ojos. Notaba la tensión formándole un nudo en la garganta y deseaba más que nunca tener su arco, aunque era muy consciente de que en las condiciones en que se encontraba lo más probable era que no fuese capaz ni de colocar una flecha.

Cuando giraron el recodo al final del corredor, se encontraron a dos personas. Clint se sintió aliviado al reconocer a la mujer asiática. Nunca había trabajado con ella pero Melinda May era una leyenda entre los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. El otro hombre era alto y negro, y su rostro no le resultaba familiar. En cualquier caso, supuso que esa era la ayuda a la que la espía se refería.

—¿Todo despejado? —preguntó Natasha, bajando el arma.

May asintió con un gesto de cabeza

—Vámonos de aquí cuanto antes —dijo su compañero y señaló la puerta que había a su derecha con la punta de su rifle.

Sin perder un segundo, Natasha tomó la mano de Clint y lo llevó fuera del edificio.

* * *

_Como si le leyera la mente, Natasha se alza y lo guía hacia su interior. Un gemido ronco escapa de los dientes apretados de Clint cuando ella comienza a cabalgarlo. Le pone las manos en las caderas y sigue sus movimientos, hundiendo los dedos en su piel._

_Y mientras tanto piensa en todos los recuerdos de Natasha que le ayudaron a mantener la cordura, a no perderse a sí mismo, a no ceder, mientras HYDRA trataba de manipularlo y comprende que ahora, ni Loki, ni el teseracto, ni ningún poder alienígena lograrían doblegarlo de nuevo porque es más fuerte que antes de Nueva York, porque esta vez tiene algo propio por lo que luchar. Porque la tiene a ella._

_Piensa en todas esas cosas mirándola a los ojos hasta que el placer rebasa los límites de lo soportable y se deja ir. Y cuando Natasha se recuesta sobre él, entierra el rostro en su cuello y deja que la abrace, Clint piensa en que la quiere, en que ese momento es perfecto, en que acaba de olvidar que el mundo que conocía y en el que creía se ha hecho pedazos a su alrededor._

* * *

Natasha llevaba el Jeep por la carretera nevada como si fuera un coche de carreras. Clint ya se había acostumbrado a su manera arriesgada de conducir, pero esa vez estaba siendo temeraria hasta para sus estándares. Sin embargo, él estaba demasiado cansado para protestar. En realidad, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Dormitó un par de veces durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la sensación de cerrar los ojos, de algo tan sencillo como estar sentado o poder estirar los brazos. En el salpicadero había un ejército de botellas de agua y bebidas energéticas, snacks y Doritos. Clint era adicto a los Doritos pero ni siquiera eso logró abrirle el apetito. Despertaba de vez en cuando y Natasha le obligaba a beber y comer un poco para recuperarse. La sentía mirándolo de reojo cada vez que intentaba dormir, preocupada por él, así que hizo el esfuerzo de alimentarse para contentarla.

Después de un par de horas de siestas y tentempiés, Clint empezó a sentirse con mucha más energía. Y entonces llegaron las preguntas. Quiso saber cuánto tiempo había pasado en la instalación de HYDRA (19 días), si era cierto que Furia y el Capitán América estaban muertos (no), qué había sido de S.H.I.E.L.D. (la organización como tal ya no existía. Todos creían que el director estaba muerto y así quería que permanecieran las cosas. Había un par de células operativas pero el gobierno les perseguía y Natasha había tenido que testificar frente al Congreso) y cómo le había encontrado (era una larga historia, pero Coulson y su equipo la habían ayudado. Por cierto, Coulson estaba vivo).

Clint decidió que todo aquello era más información de la que su agotado cerebro estaba preparado para procesar en ese momento, así que se limitó a alegrarse en su fuero interno y después de eso volvió a dormirse hasta que llegaron al piso franco.

* * *

_Permanecen así, quietos y abrazados, hasta que el sudor comienza a enfriarse sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Clint está cansado y satisfecho, y siente que el sueño comienza a apoderarse de él. Cierra los párpados y está a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucha la voz de Natasha junto a su oreja._

—_¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Clint?_

_Él responde, ojos cerrados y voz pastosa._

—_Dormir unas 72 horas seguidas y después pasar unos días sin salir de la cama contigo. Porque este antro tiene cama, ¿verdad?_

_El sofá no es especialmente cómodo, por mucho que el cuerpo desnudo de Natasha sobre el suyo le haga sentirse en el paraíso._

—_No me refiero a eso, Clint —la espía se incorpora para mirarlo a los ojos —Me refiero al futuro._

_Clint sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere, pero en ese momento no le apetece meditar demasiado sobre sus opciones. Sin embargo, comprende que Natasha esté preocupada. Ha estado en primera fila en la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D., ha destapado los secretos de la organización y se ha visto obligada a testificar ante el Congreso, pero Clint sabe que durante todo ese tiempo ha dedicado hasta las últimas de sus energías a dar con él y ahora que están juntos, llega el momento de dar un salto al vacío entre un centenar de posibilidades donde antes sólo había una línea recta._

_Así que abre los ojos y sostiene la mirada inquieta de la mujer que ama, mientras le acaricia la espalda tranquilizadoramente._

—_Lo de dormir y hacer el amor durante días no es negociable. Pero después iremos a Europa a ayudar a Furia. Has dicho que estaba eliminando las bases de HYDRA en el continente, ¿no? Tengo unas cuantas flechas explosivas que podrían facilitarle el trabajo y me apetece hacer saltar por los aires a esos bastardos._

_Clint siente cómo la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo de Natasha se relaja cuando vuelve a apoyar la cabeza sobre él. Toma su mano y sus dedos se enlazan, como sellando una promesa._

—_Me gusta tu plan —murmura ella._

—_Además, el viejo Furia no llegará muy lejos sin nosotros. Somos sus mejores agentes._

_Después de todo, es cierto. Son espías y eso es lo que hacen los de su clase: jugarse el cuello día a día para eliminar amenazas, incluso antes de que el mundo sepa que existen. Casi siempre es un trabajo anónimo, excepto cuando salvas el planeta de una invasión alienígena liderada por un dios. O cuando tu agencia de inteligencia es derrotada por otra que ha crecido en su interior como un parásito y sale a la luz destruyendo media capital de Estados Unidos. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo su labor transcurre en las sombras y Clint lo prefiere así. Por eso trabajar para un hombre que todo el mundo cree muerto con el objetivo de derrotar a un enemigo que se considera vencido le parece un buen plan de futuro, sobre todo si tiene a Natasha a su lado._

_Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente ella se aparta y se pone en pie. Clint ahoga una queja al verla alejarse._

—_Por cierto —dice Natasha—el piso sí tiene cama —y le lanza una mirada por encima del hombro desnudo que logra acelerarle el pulso, de 0 a 100 en dos segundos._

_Clint la observa desaparecer por una puerta pintada de amarillo que hay junto a la cocina. Entonces, reúne todas las fuerzas que le quedan para ponerse en pie._

_Volverán a salvar el mundo, de eso está seguro, pero será otro día. Mientras sigue a la Viuda Negra hasta el dormitorio del piso franco, Ojo de Halcón piensa que incluso los héroes se merecen un descanso de vez en cuando._

_From your face, your eyes_

_are burning to me._

_You saved me, you gave me_

_just what I need._

_Oh, just what I need_

* * *

_Hola!_

Hacía un montón que no publicaba ni escribía nada. Casi no recordaba cómo publicar xD Como sea, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero que el fic os haya gustado y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Mientras veía Capitán América 2 (que me encantó) no podía evitar preguntarme dónde se supone que estaba Clint y por qué no aparecía con la que estaba cayendo, así que aquí está mi versión de los hechos ;)

Si habéis visto **Agents of SHIELD** (si no es así, es mejor que no sigáis leyendo) el interrogador nº1 es Baskhi, y el nº2 Whitehall. En cuanto al duo de agentes que ayuda a Natasha en el rescate, son May y Tripp.

Si habéis visto **El legado de Bourne**, que protagoniza el actor que hace de Clint, el comienzo de su misión en Groenlandia, es un guiño al inicio de la película ;)

Dicho esto, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí ¡y feliz 2015!

Con mucho cariño,

**Dry**


End file.
